Marian must die
by Yokubo-san
Summary: The title of Vongola Decimo was given to another girl instead of Tsuna, and his friends start to act really out of character and even mean to Tsuna. However Tsuna is not the only one who sees the evil in this girl, What can they do to stop her?


**Oh my god, this was the most fun thing to write ever. I really enjoyed writing this. This fanfiction is a small parody on plot stealing mary sues, and it's meant to offence anyone at all. It's just a little idea I got. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review.**

**Ah, also, I'm looking for a Beta reader.**

**Summary: The title of Vongola Decimo was given to another girl instead of Tsuna, and his friends start to act really out of character and even mean to Tsuna. However Tsuna is not the only one who sees the evil in this girl, What can they do to stop her? **

**Rated: T, just T.**

**Warning: Possible violence, cursing, mary sue character, possible yaoi if people want that, writer with dyslexia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn in any kind of way, The only thing I own is my now sore throat. **

It was just another day for Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, no less than normal, a day that could happened quite often for the boy. Lambo and I-pin were playing in the garden, his mother was experimenting on a new cake recipe which was already destined to become a huge success, as his mum was the best cook he ever had the pleasure of tasting something off, and as a (forced) soon to be mafia boss, he had tasted many wonderful things, by many wonderful people, but yet nothing could still even come close to the wonderful cooking of his mum.

And like usually the boy was studying with his friends Yamamoto Takeshi and gokudera Hayato, who were arguing about who was worthy of being their Tenth's most trusted right man. Well Actually, it was more of an one-sided argument on Gokudera's part. As Yamamoto rarely argued with anyone really, and was barely paying the threats Gokudera gave him attention. It was very normal and Peaceful indeed for the young boy.

But the boy had had a nagging for a while now, he knew something bad was about to happen, As his hyper intuition told him so, and his hyper intuition had never been wrong. But the boy had been trying to dismiss it, as he wanted his peaceful day to stay intact. But he was failing, he just couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling. He knew he should do something about it, but he just couldn't. He didn't have the guts to do it.

As the boy was still trying to dismiss to horrible feeling, and his friends still arguing, the feeling got only worse, whatever what was about to happen, it would happen soon. And Tsuna truly feared for what possibly could happen. Would it be another mafia family attacking? Would it be Reborn punishing him for his bad math grade he got yesterday? Even so, the feeling wouldn't have been THAT bad, it could only possibly a mafia family attacking right?

The boy decided it would be bad if he didn't told his friends, maybe it would put them in problems if he didn't told them. They had to be prepared for whatever was coming, however bad it possibly could be. 'Uhm, Guys my hyper intuition is giving me a bad feeling.'

His friends quickly stopped with arguing and looked with concern at their brunet friend. 'Tenth.. Could you possibly know what is wrong?'Gokudera said, concern raging in his eyes.

'You know, you can tell us.' His baseball loving friend Yamamoto said, while he putted his hand on the boys shoulder.

'I… I don't know, but it never had been this bad, the bad feeling I mean! I think something really bad is going to happen, and soon above that. ' The boy said, shocked at his own honestly as he usually didn't want his friends to worry. But he also knew that if he didn't tell them, he might have put them in danger. And that was the last thing Tsuna wanted.

'Tenth.. No matter what, me and unfortunately the baseball idiot over there shall always protect you.' Gokudera said, his hand going slowly towards his weapons, preparing for a fight that possibly could happen any minute from now.

'Yeah, Tsuna, Every one of us will, if there is going to be a fight, we'll fight like always, as friends.' Yamamoto smiled at him with his trade mark kind smile, while he also was busy preparing his mind for a may be upcoming fight.

The boy thought for a while, should he tell his home tutor reborn about the situation they were facing? Or maybe the infant home tutor already knew something about why the boy had a bad feeling in his stomach. In any way, it wouldn't hurt to tell the home tutor right?

'I.. Think we should tell Rebo-' But even before the boy could finish his sentence he was cut off by the door of his room flying wide open, revealing two figures in the doorway of the boy's fairly big room. One of the figures was his home Tutor Reborn, who although looked like a mere infant in a suit, behaved far more like an adult, he was also the one who was training the boy to become a mafia boss against his will.

The other figure appeared to be female, just about his age. She looked quite odd, and probably was foreign based of her pale complex, eye colour and hair colour. But he got used to foreign people ever since he joined the mafia, not that he hated them before or anything. Seeing one of them was just quite rare in japan, unless you were in the big cities or anything.

His bad feeling reached a peak as the foreign girl was slowly reaching towards the table the boy and his friends were sitting. Whatever the bad feeling may have meant, it had to do with the foreign girl, that was for sure.

'What were you saying about me, No good Tsuna?' His infant tutor asked the boy hostile.

The boy flinched at the hostile-ness in his infant tutor's voice. Sure it usually sounded like the infant was threating the boy, but in never sounded this harsh. There definitely was something about with Reborn, and it probably had to do something with the girl behind him.

'HIEE' the boy shrieked at the infant, and quickly came up with a lie as his intuition told him to lie to his home tutor. 'E..Eeh? There is nothing Reborn, it's just I thought you might wanted to know I failed the math test yesterday.

Although this wasn't a lie at all, he didn't want to tell the infant tutor about this yet, although he knew the infant tutor would find out about this anyways, he didn't want him to know about it so soon. He actually wanted to get a good grade first, in hope to sooth the infant tutor's wrath.

The boy expected for all hell to break loose but instead something quite unsuspected happened. It made the boy with quite a loss of words. 'Hnnmp, Doesn't matter anymore anyways.' His infant tutor looked at him as if he was some kind of filth. He looked quite out of character..

'Yamamoto, Gokudera let me introduce you to, Marian Seubeth flower Ancient, the new vongola decimo.' Reborn said with a smirk while the girl made a step forwards, and was now in front of the table.

The boy was indeed at a total loss of words, what was up with that name? Was one of the first things that went threw him. It took a while to realize all the words that his infant tutor had said and the only thing he managed to bring out was 'Eeh?'

The boy expected his friends to go berserk, demanding for answers of any kind. Threating to do stuf, and saying that the boy was their only Decimo, or at least ask why? But the boy got none of that. His friends simply answered. 'Wao, what is she pretty Reborn-san!'

And the boy was left in utter shock while he finally managed to say 'Why?'

**A\N:**

**Wao, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a random idea I got last night, and I just had to write it down. It will be continued and if you read my other stories, don't worry about them getting updated, because that will happen as well ASAP. **

**Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to any parings, but let me know what parings you like.**

**Don't forget to review!;)**

**Bye-bi!**

**Ann. **


End file.
